plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies (Nintendo DS)
The Nintendo DS version of Plants vs. Zombies was released on January 18, 2011 in the US and May in the UK. It is a version of Plants vs. Zombies for the Nintendo DS. In addition to the usual content it includes Versus Mode, new Mini-games and new Achievements. The DS card will automatically read the system user name and display it on the main menu, regardless of which system the card is in. Overall, if you don't care about the graphics and little glitches, and you have a DS, Plants vs. Zombies DS is right for you. It is now out on DSiWare. The difference from other versions include lower sprite quality, bad framerate, slight changes in music and sound, new Mini-games, Achievements and Vs. Mode, the game is not as smooth as PC, Xbox 360, Playstation 3 and iOS versions. This DS version seems to be slighly harder than PC or iOS games - you can only upgrade till 9 seed slots instead of 10 and zombies appear to be stronger, thus some setups that work with other versions will not work here (the Last Stand Mini-game for example). The Jack-in-the-Box Zombie almost always explodes after going four or five squares and Football Zombies walks and eats faster. And plus, it lags when too many zombies and plants attack. New Mini-games such as Homerun Derby, Air Raid and Heat Wave are exclusive to the DS version. You also have to drag the plants to their spots rather than tapping them there. However, there's a Mini-game in the PC version known as "Air Raid" (it is not the same as the new DS Mini-game) and only accessible by Cheat Engine. In the trailer of Plants vs. Zombies DS, Dr. Zomboss attempts to shrink the zombies. At the end of the trailer, there is a Zombie Bjorn (from Peggle), but it is not in the game. Gallery File:Plants-vs-Zombies-Nintendo-DS-Debut-Trailer_6.jpg|Homerun Derby, the new minigame File:Plants_vs_zombies_ds_box.jpg|Extern view of the box cover File:4942943131_83e8d11fa3.jpg|Another form of the box cover. File:ImagesCA4H5V5R.jpg|Intern view of the box cover PVZDSTitleScreen.png|Plants vs. Zombies DS title screen Trivia *On the title screen, there are: 1 normal Zombie, 1 Imp, 1 Newspaper Zombie (without the newspaper), 1 Gargantuar, 1 Football Zombie, a zombie that rides the Zomboni without its hat, 1 Buckethead Zombie, 2 Conehead Zombies (only the cone is shown for the second one) and 1 Balloon Zombie. **Also, there are: 1 Sunflower, 1 Scaredy-shroom (hiding), 1 Wall-nut, 1 Hypno-shroom, 1 Cactus, 2 Peashooters, 1 Starfruit, 1 Blover. *The zombies in the DS version only have 2 idle animations: one is bouncing their head to an up-down beat, the other is bouncing to the same up-down beat but with their tongues sticking out. *The glittering sound when a Snow Pea, Winter Melon hits a zombie is slightly louder than other versions. *Sometimes after eating a plant, some zombies' walking animation will be faster. This is easier to see in I, Zombie levels. *The Imp in the DS version has a more obvious neck, while in other versions, its head looks like it's attached to its body without a neck. *On the Top Screen, in various areas, it shows different things. **Day: Some zombies walk across the Top Screen. The waves has one Flag Zombie and two normal Zombies walk across. Sometimes, crows fly across the Top Screen. **Night: Same as Day. **Pool: Same as Day. Crows sometimes fly with a tube of cream. Sometimes, zombies wear eyewears. Sometimes, a zombie with a rake on its head walks across the screen and the disgusted face. **Fog: Same as Day. Crows fly around picking up objects (zombies' items, voodoo-like zombie dolls, trash cubes, e.t.c) and drop them in the middle of the Top Screen. When a huge wave comes, five crows fly across the Top Screen in a V formation, pushing down all the objects. **Roof: Same as Day. Sometimes, zombies have a crow on their head. Sometimes, zombies have a crow on their shoulder and the crow pushes the zombies' heads down. Sometimes, there is a glitch-like image shows a zombie's body without the head and was picked up by a crow, then disappear. *There is a glitch that if the player beats all the Mini-games, Puzzles and Survival levels except for one, and then plays Air Raid (or Zombie Trap on the DSiWare version), he or she receives the Golden Sunflower Trophy and five diamonds but the Sunflower Trophy remains silver. This is a convenient glitch that can be used for Gold Farming. * When blowing up a zombie with Cherry Bomb, Doom-shroom, etc. the zombies blow up, but don't have a disintegrating form but stand there in a black shape form of themselves. Category:Article stubs Category:Game versions Category:Nintendo DS Mini-games Category:Nintendo DS Achievements Category:Nintendo DS exclusive Category:Nintendo DSiWare Achievements